Maybe Tomorrow
by thatemeraldchick
Summary: He loved her and she didn't know, she loved him and he didn't know. They decided it might be best if they didn't tell each other about their feelings for risk of their potentially ruined friendship... will that be enough?


Sorry it took so long i was having some issues with my daughter but here i am and its now finished... finally.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just thought i'd have a little fun.

He loved her and she didn't know, she loved him and he didn't know. They decided it might be best if they didn't tell each other about their feelings for risk of their potentially ruined friendship because really how do you tell your best friend that you're completely and utterly in love with them.

Kagome POV

' I cant lay here every night and pretend that I don't hear them in there doing things that he should be doing with me, well at least its over now. Oh god here he comes just like everyday to lay in my bed with me after his shower. it's a routine with him, he bangs the brains out of some strange girl he's known a total of 20 minutes because she basically threw herself at him and really I cant blame her, he is the most good looking man in all of Japan and being the eldest son of the most famous and powerful corporate leader doesn't really look too bad. I mean really every man wants to be him and every woman wants to have him but I think im digressing ok so he bangs her, sends her home, showers, and then climbs into bed with me. After he gets in my bed he puts his arm around me, buries his powerful demon nose in my hair and goes to sleep and as soon as I wake up in the morning he's already left for work. And I know you're asking "really he does that everyday and you haven't said anything to him about it?" well problem is I cant, he is my best friend and I love him even if he doesn't love me back I can at least be his friend and hope that one day maybe I can move on with my life or maybe not, maybe I don't need to move on, maybe tomorrow im going to throw a wrench in his little routine. Maybe tomorrow, for right now im going to enjoy his clean masculine scent and the warmth of his body pressed up against my back and his arm holding on to me like if I was on the verge of disappearing, yes maybe tomorrow.'

Sesshomaru POV

'I know she doesn't see all the things I would do for her and that is partly my fault. I keep bringing these females into the home we share but its only so that for a few seconds my mind isn't on her but even that doesn't help. I keep picturing her face on these nameless women and on more than one occasion I've almost called out her name thank the kami for my impregnable self control. I don't know why I cant tell her about my feelings for her it might be my deeply cemented fear of HER rejection. It would kill me if she ever rejected me so I hold this charade of friendship, I can at least have her with me as is. Sometimes she does me in with does eyes , does incredible baby blue eyes and her soft looking pouty lips. She is so incredibly sexy and I know she doesn't see how beautiful she is. Just the sound of her voice is enough to get hard and ready. She is the woman my beast wants and the woman I want for the rest of my long life and I cant believe I get to lay with her every night of course its just as friends but I cant help but love the way her luscious body fits perfectly into mine. every night it takes me hours to fall asleep but its ok with me because that means I get to stare into her beautiful face and soak in her wonderful innocence. She makes me want to be a better demon, a demon whose heart isn't completely covered in ice. Maybe my heart isn't covered in ice, Maybe she melted that ice with her loving warmth, yes im pretty sure it's not covered because if it was I wouldn't be able to feel all this love for this wonderful creature that the kamis have put on this earth just for me. Right now I can feel her breath on my chest and hear her glorious heart beat in my ears, everything about her has me captivated and I don't think I can hold out any longer for her, she will be the death of me. Maybe I don't have to hold out any longer after all, maybe I'll just tell her how I feel and be done with it and if she so happens to reject me well then at least I know I tried. If she does reject me then what, what will I do? I guess I could just leave but then that would be what a coward would do and I am no coward. I will face this decision head on and whatever comes of it only the fates can decide. Maybe tomorrow I will do this, the sooner the better I say. The faster I do this the faster we can start our lives together because I will not let her reject me, I will show her how much I love her and I how much I would do for her love. Yes maybe tomorrow right now I'll just enjoy the light of the moon shining on her angelic face the face I hope to see every morning for the rest of our lives.'

'


End file.
